Yard sard
now, the scalding sun had been slumbering for hours, its cold, white counterpart taking over, turning to the sky to ink at the golden light's leave. Leaves, grass and flowers fluttered in the cool autumn breeze that swept over the dark, sleepy land. (Your favorite color, type of car) was still parked at your college compass, unmoved from the time you had pulled in early that morning. Through the darkened halls, chattering and laughter could be heard. You didn't stay at in a dorm, you would always return home after her last class, but tonight was different. You had stayed a few hours after class talking with Professor Beilschmidt. You two got along so well, your laughs and smiling faces told the whole story. Your phone buzzed in your skirt pocket. It was your (parent/guardian) who was probably worrying about you not calling after you left school. You threw your head back and groaned in annoyance before checking the time on her phone. "Sorry Mr. Beilschmidt, it's getting late and my (parent/guardian) is probably worrying about me." You gathered up all her things before racing towards the door. "I should go. See you tomorrow!" you smiled sheepishly, not waiting for a goodbye from your professor before racing down the hall to the girl's restroom. You thought it'd be wise for you to go before you hit the road. After you had used the bathroom, you washed your hands, enshrouded in thoughts of her exams next week and how to prepare for them. You stopped rubbing your soapy hands together when odd noises interrupted you. You rinsed the remaining soap off your hands, gathered up your books and other belongings, and slung your bag over your shoulder, brushing the strange noise off and heading towards the exit. The noise came again and you jumped and stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping all her belongings. It sounded like…a moan. You crept soundlessly back to her math classroom, the noises growing louder with every step you took. You had a pretty good feeling of what was going on but her curiosity got the best of you, and you had to be sure, and if it was what you were thinking, you were going to begin considering transferring schools. You gulped and stopped a couple feet from his door, waiting for the sound to come again. You mustered all your courage and peeked through the door. His back was turned to you and his usually slicked back hair was slightly disheveled. He moaned again, slightly louder. "_______! Oh, _______! Your pussy feels so…" he whispered nasty things to himself and grunted loudly, mustering enough strength to finish his sentence. "Your pussy feels so gut! Oh ja…" From being, you could see his arm working furiously at his pants. Your face turned bright red, your legs turned to jelly, and you felt like you'd faint. Should you just leave now and possibly not come back tomorrow or should she confront him for being such a pervert. The books that were held in your other hand dropped to the floor with a loud bang. The man gasped in surprise and turned around, shoving his thick cock back into his pants, and trying desperately to hide behind his desk. "H-Hallo Miss ______. Uh…I thought you already left…D-did you forget something?" You were frozen. Why the hell didn't you run when you could? Now you were standing face-to-face with a man who was thinking of you and moaning your name as he pleasured himself. "Uh…" you had to think of something. Anything, and fast! "…about the exams next week…" he nodded, urging you onward. "Is there any other books I can take home to help study for them?" you asked shakily. He motioned towards the books you had dropped in the dark hallway. "Those should do." "Oh, I ju-" a loud, jazzy ringtone cut your words as your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was a frantic text from your (parent/guardian), wondering where you were. "Uh, I gotta go. T-thanks so m-much…" You scurried to the hall and gathered up your things and just as you were about to turn and say your goodbyes Mr. Beilschmidt you felt a cool hand trail up your leg and another toy with the edge of your skirt. You could feel the hot, uneven breath of the man on the back of your neck. You turned. His face was inches from yours. "M-Mr. Beilschmidt, I have to go my (parent/guardian) is worried ab-"your words were cut off by a pair of smooth, hot lips against yours. He grunted softly as he shoved his tongue into your mouth, pulling out his hardened cock and rubbing it slowly as he deepened the kiss. You stood there, wide-eyed and in complete shock as the tall, German man pleasured himself as he kissed you. This could not be happening. You finally mustered enough strength to break the kiss, gasping for air, your heart thudding in your chest. "N-no, p-please. T-this is s-so wrong and I-I h-have to-" "______, I want you so bad. Please, suck me." You were flabbergasted, your eyes locked on his huge, swollen cock, dripping with his juices. He did want you bad. He was practically aching for your body on his. You slowly and involuntarily sank to your knees in front of his hard, twitching cock. You held his hips to steady yourself and you flicked the tip with your tongue, lapping up his hot, sticky juices. He moaned loudly as you stuck the tip in your mouth and sucked lightly, still wondering what had come over you. You traced a throbbing vein on his rock-hard cock with your tongue and began to rub his balls gently. He ran his fingers through his now-messy hair as he watched your head bob up and down, tasting him, his thickness reaching that back of your throat. You moaned softly, feeling your teeth lightly graze his soft, hot skin as you nearly sucked the life out of him. You swirled your tongue around the tip before probing the tip, sending his over the edge, a load of hot white cum squirting into your mouth. He moaned loudly and ran his fingers through your hair as he watched you attempt to swallow all of his thick juices. You managed to do so with a loud gulp before giving him a few more teasing licks. You grunted feeling your stomach weave itself into tight knots and the soft slit in between your legs begin to throb and moisten. "Now it's time for me to lick you." Your heart felt as if it would burst clean out of your chest. "N-no, I c-can-" He chuckled softly, cutting you off as he sank onto the floor beside you, his boots squeaking as he positioned himself. You hesitantly lay down, despite the words screaming in your head. You couldn't help it, you're really wanted his touch. He teasingly toyed with the edge of your skirt before lifting it up to see a pair of soaked (color, pattern) panties. He licked his lips as shimmied your wet panties off, down your legs and tossed them to the side before licking you thigh affectionately, one his way to your dripping pussy. He ducked his head further between your legs, his tongue flicking your throbbing clit. You cried out grabbing his head as it began to bob up and down, tracing and separating your folds. "T-this I-s s-s-so w-wrong…w-we should s-stop…" He ignored your worries and shoved his hot tongue deep within you before lapping up all your pouring juices. You tasted so sweet and delicious! "Schätzchen, I want to make you feel good too but…I want to be in you so bad…I can't take it!" You shook uncontrollably at his words, the tone of his voice so full of lust and want. You'd never seen him like this and never, in your dizziest daydreams imagined you would. Your heart throbbed as he gave you one more long, warm lick and scooped you up in his strong arms, setting you down on his neat, clutter-free desk. "Mr. Beils-" "Nein, call me Ludwig, please…Mmm…" he moaned softly as he nuzzled your neck. "L-Ludwig, I don't know if we should do this. I want you so fucking bad but…" he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a condom from a stash. Your heart stopped. "Alright?" he asked. You nodded, spreading your legs wide, feeling the cool breeze between them. You moaned, blushing madly, turning away from his hungry glare. He comforted you by sliding his cold hands up your shirt and bra and kneading your breasts and rolling your perky nipples with his thumbs. You moaned softly, grabbing the rubber and rolling into onto his throbbing cock. "I...I'm a virgin so be gentle…okay?" He smiled faintly and the cute blush spreading across your cheeks as he positioned his throbbing cock in front of your soft, wet pussy. Ludwig slid one of his fingers into you. You gasped in pleasure; his finger was so thick you could feel it slightly stretching the inside of you. "I'll go easy on you, mein süß." He whispered in your ear with a teasing smile as he slid another finger into you. "Ahh!" you moaned. Taking his fingers out of you he prodded your dripping hole with his hard cock, before he pushed himself into you. He was undoubtedly the huge and by the time he had stuffed his entire length into her, he was already touching places that you had never been able to reach you're your own fingers. He was pumping you with all his strength. It was becoming slightly painful, but of course, you enjoyed every second of it. After a wild and lust-filled banging, Ludwig suddenly pulled out of you. "W-what are you doing? Don't stop!" you cried desperately. He had something else in store. He turned you over and raised your ass. You weren't quite sure what he had planned next. Ludwig had then spread your cheeks and began to lick your second entrance, prodding it with his hot tongue, snaking it inside to trace you. "Ah!" you screamed, "No, not there!" Ludwig ignored you, and only buried his face deeper. "Ahhhhhh~! Ludwig~!" you cried. Finally, he had stopped. You were blushing madly from the embarrassment. Suddenly, you felt his length prodding your second entrance. "Well, I had to lube you up first." He said as you looked up at him slightly confused. You gripped the desk, you had no time to brace yourself before Ludwig rammed inside of you. You screamed in pure ecstasy. Ludwig grabbed the back of your head and shoved your face into the desk. He held your head there as he proceeded to pound your ass. The sound of your muffled moans only turned him on more, and he pounded harder. "Ludwig, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum soon!" Ludwig pulled out and replaced your fingers with his thick cock and began thrusting with all his strength again, approaching his climax as well. "_______, scream my name when you cum!" he demanded before giving a few more hard, rough thrusts before your climax. "LUDWIG!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. What an amazing feeling it was. Your teacher slowly pulled his now softening erection out of you, slight disappointed at the fact the condom formed a boundary between the both of you and stopped his load from exploding inside of you. Ludwig collapsed beside you on the now-cluttered desk, holding you close to him and cuddling you, his front to your back. He nuzzled your neck and gently kissed it, with a big satisfied smile on his face. You wrapped your arm around his neck, "You're amazing…" you whispered shakily, stopping to pant. "…Ludwig." You finished, tears leaking at the edges of your eyes. "Ich…I-Ich Libebe dich…ja…" you looked up slightly confused, your brows knit together. "What?" "It means I love y-" "I know that!" you snapped playfully. "…Y-you do?" he nodded. "Love you too." You smiled, your phone buzzing in your pocket. " Dammit…" you muttered, pulling the phone out of your skirt pocket and turning it off. He smiled and nuzzled your neck. You smiled weakly, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, happy to have found love but disappointed his throbbing cock was no longer in you. … ….. …….. "C-can we do it again?"